This application relates to fluid line systems which include coupling assemblies, and more particularly to a coupling assembly of the type for connecting a male member formed at the end of a tube in a hollow female connector body.
In the automotive and other fields, one type of coupling assemblies often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduct are quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and retained in a female connector body. Use of a quick connector coupling is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A retainer is often used to secure the male member within the connector body. One such type of retainer includes a plurality of locking beams which extend between a radial upset formed on the male member and a radial face defined in the connector body. The abutment of the retainer with the radial upset at one end and the radial face at the other end prevents the withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications.
Nevertheless, such retainers have occasionally been prone to failure. During the installation of the retainer, the retainer may be inserted insufficiently into the female body for the abutting portion of the retainer to surpass the radial face defined in the connector body. In addition, even if the retainer is installed properly, the retainer may be accidentally released. To assure that the retainer is properly installed and to prevent the accidental release of the retainer, secondary or back-up latches have sometimes been utilized.
Another concern associated with the use of a retainer having a plurality of locking beams is contaminants entering into the entrance of connector body and being embedded between the locking beams. The presence of contaminants in the connector body can cause the male member, connector body or retainer to erode and fail prematurely. Furthermore, for the type of retainer which is removable by compressing the locking beams in an inwardly radial direction, the presence of contaminants embedded between the locking beams prevents the radial compression of the locking beams.
Another type of coupling assembly often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits includes a tube nut for securing the male member within the connector body. Such coupling assembly typically includes a male member having a flare formed at the distal end and an enlarged upset formed at a given distance from the distal end. The male member is received and retained in a female connector body by a tube nut.
The female connector body has an entrance, a threaded bore axially inward from the entrance and a non-threaded bore axially inward from the thread bore terminating at an annular face. An externally threaded hex head tube nut having an annular stop defined at the terminal of the tube nut is slidably mounted on the tube forming the male member. To connect the coupling assembly, the male member is first inserted into the female connector body. The tube nut is then slid toward the female connector body and threaded into the bore of the female connector body. As the hex head tube nut is threaded into the female connector body, the annular stop of the hex head tube nut abuts the enlarged upset of the male member and applies an axially inward force on the male member. This axially inward force crushes the flare of the male member against the annular face of the female connector body. The flare is crushed until the inner conical surface of the flare contacts the conical surface of the non-threaded bore, thus creating a seal between the male member and the female connector body. This type of coupling assembly is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications.
Nevertheless, such coupling assemblies have occasionally been prone to failure. To form an effective seal between the male member and the female connector body, the tube nut must be sufficiently tightened for the flare of the male member to crush against the conical portion of the bore. Such control on torque tolerance is time consuming and expensive.